Dust free sanding devices are usually configured with vacuum hoses and/or directly integrated motor driven vacuums with connected bags, to suction away the dust generated during the sanding. Sanding devices used for the sanding and smoothing of wallboards during construction or renovations are generally configured in a pushbroom-like configuration with an elongated rod handle and a sanding block member, to which perforated sanding or rasping material, such as a sanding screen, is affixed, such as described in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,313, issued Mar. 16, 1993, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. The base of the sanding block usually has recessed and raised sections to permit air flow therebetween for vacuum removal of sanding particle.
In devices which are connected to an external vacuum or suction source, such as described in the aforementioned patent, a common configuration is that of a vacuum tube, from the source, being drawn and attached alongside of the rod handle and through the sanding block member whereby it has suction access to the dust, e.g., gypsum powder, being generated with the sanding. In some configurations the handle is hollowed out for use as part of the vacuum conduit with one or more vacuum tubes extending from the handle to the sanding block member.
In use, the sanding tool with sanding screen is forcibly scraped or rasped against the surface to be smoothed, with generation of gypsum powder (or similar material), during "taping" or during removal of dirt, and even during paint removal to expose a fresh surface for application of a fresh coat of paint. For health reasons and to ensure a clean surface, the generated gypsum powder is removed, as it is created, by meals of the vacuum hook-up. However, the prior-art vacuum hook-up arrangements for removal of dust are generally awkward, with the real possibility of entanglement and/or difficulty in unrestricted movement of the sanding device and handle, thereby restricting the ability to properly sand an area efficiently.